comeoutsidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Come Outside Movie
The Come Outside Movie Come outside movie ver2 xxlg.png Theatrical release poster The Come Outside Movie is a 2002 American animated action comedy spy film based on the BBC television series Come Outside. After being mistaken for a terrorist, Auntie Mabel is applied for a part-time job in the DAPD (Denham Airfield Police Department) and tries to keep it a secret to everyone else. Unfortunately, it is uncovered by Pippin, and even worse, Satan and Edie's next big plot is to destroy the town of Denham Airfield, so Auntie Mabel and Pippin must work together to stop the two villains and save the world. The film was released in theatres on March 17, 2002 by 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. Pictures and was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America. It is also the first film by Cartoon Network, Spelthrone Productions and Tricorn Productions to receive said rating. It was also the first Spelthrone Productions and Tricorn Productions to be distributed by 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. Pictures after its parent company BBC's acquisition of the company in 1997. The film was later released onto DVD and VHS on August 22, 2002. Plot During work at the office, Auntie Mabel, attempt the alleged 100 chicken nugget challenge, only to burn up the office, Auntie Mabel and Pippin changed into undercover suit, Auntie Mabel becomes a secret agent, Pippin becomes a dog spy, Later, Auntie Mabel meets Marge in 742 Evergreen Terrace in Springfield but all of his friends are too busy getting ready for the coming winter. After work at Auntie Mabel's house, Auntie Mabel and Pippin are constantly bugged by news ads informing everyone in Denham Airfield about office burned latest ordeal on TV. The two decide to avoid watching TV in order to avoid the ads, but they also start showing up on Auntie Mabel's DVDs, VHS's and even on his Nintendo 64 games. Annoyed, Auntie Mabel tells Pippin that he's going to make a trip to the local Best Buy store to buy an AdBlocker for all of the TVs in his house with his allowance. Once Auntie Mabel arrives, he starts looking in the "TV extras" section until he notices that all of the TVs on display on the walls of the store have flickered to black. He walks over to see the issue, and one of the Best Buy workers also notices that all of the TVs have gone out. Suddenly, the TVs form into one big rectangle and guns come out of the sides, aiming for the customers and the workers. Everyone escapes the store, and during the attack, the Denham Airfield police arrives and ends up driving through the entrance of the store and through the back. Best Buy Employees and Manager are arrested for destroying TV's in Best Buy. Satan sends the Best Buy Employees and Manager to the lair and get the electric shock and dies, In the movie room, Edie captures Professor Frink. Winter soon arrives, When Charlie Brown's letter gets no response, Bart gathers Homer's friends together to write him a letter. Everyone contributes a bit of friendly advice and they sign it "your family." Homer, Bart, Marge, Lisa, Grampa and Maggie is overjoyed to receive the letter, but, "reading between the lines," misinterprets it and announces that his whole family is coming to visit him tomorrow. In Satan and Edie's Mansion, Edie tied Professor Frink up. Auntie Mabel kills Edie by the fire after a final "TTFE, Ta-ta forever!" Suddenly, the rain started and flooding the mansion. Auntie Mabel fights Satan. The Auntie Mabel initially is too depressed to fight back, Auntie Mabel swim through the flooded mansion rescuing Professor Frink. When the flood subsides, Auntie Mabel, Pippin and Professor Frink jumps out of the mansion is on fire. Satan are arrested for killing Auntie Mabel. All his townsfolk each recite their parts of the letter from memory and Homer finally sees that they are his real family. He throws a new family reunion party with presents for everyone, including a beautiful new home for The Simpsons, a new penitentiary for Satan. Sally and Charlie Brown takes a picture of Auntie Mabel, Pippin, and the rest of their townsfolk to go in it. Cast * Lynda Baron as Auntie Mabel * Albert Brooks as Pippin and Pippin's Clone * Bruce Willis as Satan * John Goodman as John * Patrick Warburton as Security Guy 1 * Dee Bradley Baker as Security Guy 2 * Seth MacFarlane as Security Guy 3 * Elijah Wood as Security Guy 4 * Robin Williams as Edie Featherstone * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson/Abraham Simpson/Barney Gumble * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson/Maggie Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak/Clancy Wiggum/Jonathan Frink/Lou * Harry Shearer as Eddie * Christian Slater as DAPD Officer 1 * Mel Brooks as DAPD Officer 2 * Matt Damon as Best Buy Employee 1 * Steve Irwin as Best Buy Employee 2 * Nicole Kidman as Best Buy Manager * Christopher Ryan Johnson as Charlie Brown * Ashley Edner as Sally Brown * Hugh Jackman as Bobby * Ben Stiller as Danny * Mike Myers as Spikey * John Hurt as Narrator * Tom Kenny as Sir Topham Hatt See also''' * The Come Outside Movie/Transcript * The Come Outside Movie/Trailer transcripts * The Come Outside Movie/Credits * The Come Outside Movie/Home Video * The Come Outside Movie/Characters * The Come Outside Movie/Soundtrack * The Come Outside Movie/Gallery * The Come Outside Movie (video game)''' Category:Movies Category:Twentieth Century Fox Category:Movies produced by Elizabeth Bennett Category:Film scored by John Debney Category:Spelthrone Productions Category:Tricorn Productions Category:Films produced and directed by Don Bluth & Gary Goldman Category:Steve Bendich Category:Ron J. Friedman Category:Joss Whedon Category:Jonathan Cohen Category:Lynda Baron Category:Albert Brooks Category:Bruce Willis Category:Robin Williams Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Elijah Wood Category:Steve Irwin Category:Mel Brooks Category:Christian Slater Category:Matt Damon Category:Ben Stiller Category:Hugh Jackman Category:Mike Myers Category:John Hurt Category:Christopher Ryan Johnson Category:Ashley Edner Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Julie Kavner Category:Nancy Cartwright Category:Yeardley Smith Category:Hank Azaria Category:Harry Shearer Category:Nicole Kidman Category:Cartoon Network Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 Category:The Come Outside Movie Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:John Goodman Category:Tom Kenny